He aint heavy, he's my brother
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Companion piece to season 2 episode 'Hunter'. Dean's POV during his capture by Gordon. Better than summary, please read :D


**Title:** He aint heavy...he's my brother

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst

**Author notes:** Hey...Well, this time my friend Chelsea wanted to write a fic with me, so we did, and she really enjoyed the episode 'Hunted' therefore this is a companion piece to that episode, revealing Dean's thoughts during which. We had a lot of fun writing this...so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed..._just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary: **Companion piece to season 2 episode 'Hunter'. Dean's POV during his capture by Gordon. Better than summary, please read :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural characters or worlds...unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Sam and Dean *_sigh_*...

* * *

**He aint heavy, he's my brother...**

I could see he was enjoying this. I could see the beads of sweat on his smooth forehead, watching me cautiously, making sure I didn't try anything. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I mean Sam, my Sammie, wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into a trap like this, or would he?

The constraints on my wrists were itching, chafing into my skin; I could feel the skin breaking away with every movement, sending strikes of pain through my arm. Taking a hard swallow, I glare up at my captor, "You son of a bitch!" I spit tersely, my eyes bearing down on him like daggers.

The next thing I know Gordon back hands me across the face, my head rolling forcefully to the side, a shock coursing through my limbs.

"That's my momma you're talking about" Gordon threatens, his face fierce.

Blood fills my mouth, I spit to the side, clearing my throat I refer back to him more pissed than before.

I look away as he starts to talk again. There has to be a way to let Sam know? I continue to think and block out his voice and before I know it, he is next to me breathing and speaking in my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I move my head away from his ear but he has grabbed my head and forced a gag over my mouth "Wouldn't want you giving Sammy any warnings" he whispers.

I want to retaliate and tell him I'm the only person who calls him Sammy but it wouldn't have helped. It would have angered him more.

Gordon continues to talk but the voice sounds like a blur in my current confused state. My head was begging for him to stop talking and let me go, as though he thought he could read my thoughts. But then I was knocked back into place as I heard the sound of a gun being loaded and cocked. "He's here" was all that rang out in my ears. Sam was outside, I could here him walking around, knocking the rubble outside the dingy house.

My heart was thumping radically in my chest; I could barely hear Sam in the other room over the noise of my own blood gushing in my ears. I forced myself to concentrate, wanting nothing more than to shout out and stop Sammy from coming any further, but with the gag in my mouth and Gordon this close to me, that wasn't really an option, all I could do was wait.

I wondered how far from the trip wire Sam was, how long he would be in pain until his time came and how long till I could run to him, to take him in my warm embrace and hear his last words? I sat in silence until suddenly it dawned, it was now.

I halted my breathing all together as to get a better chance of hearing something, anything that gave away Sam's position and his present situation. Did I really want to hear it all though? Did I want to hear him scream as the bomb goes off, tearing his body apart...of course I didn't, but it was all I had at the moment, the only thing keeping me from losing it completely.

I gripped my constraints all the tighter, feeling my knuckles whiten under the pressure. Gordon was waiting, like a predator waiting for its prey, his eyes gleaming wildly in the darkness, filled with an evil like no other, a look that I wanted to smack from his face, to banish all thoughts of him hurting my brother from his mind...hell I wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

I heard a small noise just outside of the door, and then everything suddenly slowed down. The wire had been tripped and a loud explosion echoed around the room. I heard no scream, I heard no yelp or pain or cry for help. Was Sam gone? I fought harder against my restraints now, bending forward in order to try and release myself, to find out what had become of the only other Winchester.

Had he suddenly become like the others? Gordon was laughing manically as he relayed that that wasn't it...there was more to come.

I bit down hard on my gag, straining to try and see if Sammy was ok, hoping he would suddenly appear in the doorway, unscathed and unharmed...but who was I kidding no one could survive an explosion like that.

Just as I looked away and practically spat towards my captor, another explosion shook the small worn house, battling like a raging demon across my mind, filling my heart with dread of the unknown.

_Sammy_! I thought to myself sadly...god, I have failed you, I'm sorry Sammy...I'm so, so sorry.

That's when the tears come; my face contorted with raw emotion, hatred, sadness, anger...revenge. Gordon was going to pay, he was going to die.

I gave up trying to fight my restraints, what was the point? I had now lost everything, everything worth fighting for. I wished to have been the one walking in the building, the one who had been blown apart by the deadly trap and the one who had gone through so much pain, or had I gone through more?

The second and hopefully last bomb had gone off and during my silent hysteria; Gordon walks behind me into the next room, inspecting the remains of my brother.

I thought my life had finally crumbled. I allowed myself to believe that no matter what, Sammy would always be here for me. I hung my head, not caring about much anymore when suddenly I heard a small voice say, "Put the gun down"

For the second time that night, tears stained my face, only this time they were tears of relief. Craning my head once again, I tug against the chair to get a view of the next room, to see if my glimmer of hope could be solidified.

Before I could marvel in the miracle of my brother still being alive, Gordon speaks and I am reminded of the horror we are involved in. "You shouldn't take your shoes off around here, you could get tetnis." Gordon rolls out, his voice muffled but still audible in the silence of the house.

"I said put it gun down!" There it was again, Sammy. Sam's voice had never sounded so good to me, he was still alive, I didn't care how, all that mattered was that he was still here and now maybe we had at least chance of getting out of here tonight.

For a minute I don't know if Gordon will comply to Sam's orders, if I could I would get on my knees and beg, anything to get my little brother and me out of here before anyone else gets hurt, but I know that's not going to happen.

I could hear Gordon talking now. It meant that Sam must be out there, the subject of the conversation. I continued to listen, "Your brother, he thinks you're some kind of saint", was rolled out of Gordon's mouth. _Yes, yes Sam is a saint, he really is, he won't kill you, I know he won't._

Still tied to my chair, frustration courses through me, I start to hear movement, easily recognisable as a fight, god I hope Sam's ok…hope he kicks Gordon's ass for me!

Suddenly I hear something, or someone crash through a wall, my brotherly instincts kicking into overdrive, I have to help Sammy, I have to protect him from that maniac. I fight even harder against my cuffs and gag, tensing every muscle in my body, but still they didn't give way.

Silence. That's never a good thing.

Then there are voices again, or more exact a voice, but I can't understand what they're saying, its too muffled both by the walls and the adrenaline rushing in my head, blocking out any thoughts or sounds other than my need to help my brother.

Time seemed to stand still, seconds felt like hours as I waited to hear something, to hear Sam, to make sure he was still safe...or as safe as he could be. My head turned furiously in search for life, for movement, but still nothing, until out the corner of my eye I see someone emerge from the doorway.

The figure approached me, limping as if his leg had been part of a large battle, which in my eyes, it had. I continued to try getting a better look until the body moved into my eye sight. It was Sam, looking down at me, silently removing the restraints which had kept me in place as I had struggled to try and save him. I observed his face and noted all the cuts and grazes he had gained from his fight.

"Son of a bitch…" Is the most fitting words that come to mind as I look upon the state of my brothers face, _he_ done that to him, _he_ hurt my brother…_he_ was going to pay!

"Dean…no" Sam implores to me, his tone enough to make me think twice.

"I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice" I emphasise, thinking my point was more than valid given the damage Gorgon had caused.

"Trust me Gordon's taken care of"

I hold Sam's gaze a moment longer, as though challenging his proposal, still unsure that I should leave without dealing with that monster myself. But I trusted Sam, he was all I had and that meant everything to me.

As though reading my mind, Sam grabs me by the jacket and pulls me out of the room, I take one look back, I had spent the better part of the night thinking up all the horrendous things I was going to do to Gordon once I was free and now I am being dragged away, I can't help but feel relieved, if I had stayed and done those things, Sam would have lost his brother forever. Never had I wanted to do such things to another person before, but by being tortured by a monster, I had become one myself…and that scared me.

I still couldn't believe that I had got out alive...that Sam had got out alive. Being stuck in there, being left to think about not how to get out, but about how much I really do love Sam, my Sammy. Even though I didn't really think we had much chance in there, one thought never left me. That no matter what we have to do, or what we have gone through, Sam would always be there.

He aint heavy, he's my brother...

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Please leave us a reivew, any constructive critiscism is welcome :D**

**Chelsea is I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts, they make us super happy!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cee xx**


End file.
